List of Universes
This is an article for the multiple universes that are used on this wiki. Most kaiju here live in separate universes, each with a different number that they've been given to differentiate them from each other. Each universe has been listed below in a bullet point list with links that either lead to their category page or a page made for that universe. This doesn't apply for kaiju from significant fan-made media, such as God Godzilla and Solomon. Please number your universe if you intend to add it to the page! Universes Negative Universes * Universe -1 - The Slumbering Colossus Universes 1 to 1000 * Universe 1 - Council of Creators * Universe 12 - Footballturner's Universe * Universe 31 - The Contact Universe * Universe 45 - Servopent Universe * Universe 73 - Jawsthra Universe * Universe 117 - Venodragon Universe * Universe 137 - Rick and Morty Universe * Universe 201 - Humarok Universe * Universe 210 - Insolitam and Oh Pi Universe * Universe 211 - Oh Petta Universe * Universe 212 - Ho-Ip Universe * Universe 296 - The Galaxy of Cowards * Universe 304 - Eques Mechanica * Universe 372 - KingOfKretaceous Universe * Universe 403 - Sonazon Universe * Universe 420 - Meme Squad Universe * Universe 666 - SuperNerd295's Universe * Universe 722 - Redman: Troubled Mind * Universe 789 - Ultra Yin-Yang Universe * Universe 897 - MechaKingGhidorah789's Universe * Universe 986 - T-Rex Universe * Universe 987 - Raptor Universe * Universe 988 - Mecha MechaGodzilla Universe * Universe 1000 - FMK Universe Universes 1001 to 2000 * Universe 1104 - Refugee Universe * Universe 1111 - Indominus Ghidorah vs. Ghidorah Indominus * Universe 1430 - Evil Redman Universe * Universe 1602 - Internet Universe * Universe 1719 - Animal Universe * Universe 1720 - Project: Generikko * Universe 1755 - The Spidoctor's Universe * Universe 1906 - Inside Out Universe * Universe 1917 - Kaiju Against Humanity Universe * Universe 1939 - The Amazing Godzilla Man * Universe 1954 - Shadow Creatures Universe * Universe 1966 - Ultraman (2017 Reboot) * Universe 1990 - Very Creative Universe * Universe 1996 - Periodic Genesis * Universe 1998 - Spark Doll Dyna Universe Universes 2001 to 3000 * Universe 2002 - Cdrzillafanon Universe * Universe 2003 - Ratzilla Universe * Universe 2004 - MosuFan2004's MosuVerse * Universe 2005 - Hell Expedition * Universe 2010 - Shrekzilla Universe * Universe 2015 - Undertale Virus Universe * Universe 2018 - Archon Universe * Universe 2019 - God Incarnate Universe * Universe 2369 - Ultraman Fusion Universe Universes 3001 to 4000 * Universe 3131 - BigRandomKaiju's Still Unknown Universe Universes 4001 to 5000 * Universe 4224 - BigRandomKaiju's Universe * Universe 4591 - Scientifically Accurate Kaiju Universe Universes 5001 to 6000 * Universe 6991 - Bootnokk Universe Universes 9001 to 10000 * Universe 9999 - Gerdsualah Universe Universes 10001 and above * Universe 37114 - Catzilla Universe * Universe 52003 - HAL3000's Universe * Universe 53103 - Potato Realm * Universe 100000 - The Sorna Universe * Universe 111111 - Cdr's StickVerse * Universe 555555 - Interdimensional Monster Graveyard * Universe 666666 - Godzilla.exe's Virtual Realm * Universe 5353535 - The FNAF King Universe * Universe 999999999 - Devastated Universe * Universe 10000000000000000000000000000000000 - Godzilla vs. The Internet * Universe 20000000000000000000000000000000000 - Teh Officaul Sequel Universe No Universe Some kaiju do not have their own universe, either because their creator does not wish for them to have one or because they live in the Void, which is listed below. * The Void (outside of the universes) Category:FMK Wiki Category:Lists